


Blood & Rain

by Chaneyi



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaneyi/pseuds/Chaneyi
Summary: Detective Azar Balar and Adam du Mortain enjoy a vacation in the mountains when things go terribly wrong.
Relationships: Male Detective & Adam du Mortain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Blood & Rain

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece of published fiction in many years. Criticism is always welcome but please keep it constructive and civil.
> 
> Always grateful for a small comment, positive or critical. Helps with motivation and improving my writing.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Azar can’t even remember when it really started to go sideways. Was it when they split up to look for firewood? When he investigated what looked like blood on the forest floor or when he triggered the trap that had driven a wooden spike into his side under excruciating pain? Or maybe his scream that alerted the Trappers.

This was supposed to be a week of vacation - just Adam and him in the wooded mountains. Time spend away from the knowing smile of Nate, the prodding quips from Felix, the amused grin from Mason and the agency, as well as Rebecca. It wasn’t that Azar disliked any of them, but it could be difficult finding some privacy with Adam, something he enjoyed greatly, now that the stubborn vampire had allowed the walls to crumble.

But instead of a well deserved break, Adam is running through the rain, with Azar over his shoulder, in an attempt to put some distance between them and the hunters.  
Both are bleeding, though Azar noticeably more severe.

He doesn’t know how long Adam has been running, all he knows is that every stride he takes, agonizes the wound in his lower abdomen and all he can do is to try his hardest not to scream and give away their position. And so he focuses on the fast breathing of Adam and the sound of the heavy rain hitting the canopy high above him.

It feels like an eternity until Adam finally slows down, his breath now ragged.

“You have to stop.” Azar says with gritted teeth. Despite his own pain, he’s worried about his vampire. He’s expecting Adam to argue but to his surprise, he is not.

“We’ll rest here for now.” He says instead and gently lifts Azar of his shoulder, who lets out a low yell when he’s moved. Before he leans against the broad shoulders of Adam, he can see the large stain he left on his shoulder. He knows he’s in trouble - that they are in trouble. They are out in the middle of nowhere, no agency facility nearby, no town close and their communication abilities limited, when they had to leave their equipment behind.

This area was supposed to be safe. There had been no reports of Trapper or rogue activity.

When he finally turns around, he can see why Adam stopped. It’s a small cabin, probably from human hunters. No smoke is rising and no lights can be seen. It appears to be deserted.

Azar slings his arm around Adam’s waist tighter. The difference in height doesn’t allow him to place it around his neck. But Adam does what he can to support him, moving closer to the wooden structure.

“Let us hope they have a first aid kit and possibly a radio.” The imposing vampire attempts to sound optimistic but looking at the tiny cabin, Azar has his doubts. He wouldn’t mind a nice surprise though.

“At least it will be dry.” Azar says between heaves.

When they reach the door, Adam snaps the lock that attempts to keep them out and opens it.

The inside is the most welcoming thing Azar has ever seen. A couch, a fireplace, a tiny kitchen area and a few armchairs and two doors. All of the furniture seemingly selfmade. No wonder, considering how far off the beaten path they are. Everything bought was small enough to be carried here by a person.

Before he can distract himself further by the new surroundings, Adam slowly places him on the couch and once again, a pained groan escapes Azar’s lips. Automatically, he clutches his side and he can feel the warmth of blood slicking his freezing fingers. He leans back, eyes closed and takes a deep breath, something he regrets immediately but it helps to calm his nerves a bit. When he finally opens his eyes again, he sees Adam.

Those green eyes are filled with exhaustion, pain and deep concern, his brows furrowed as he stares at the wound. There’s something else in those eyes, something Azar never thought he would see - hunger. But despite everything, he’s not concerned. He trusts Adam and he trusts his self control. He had brought it up before - that he’d be willing to give some of his blood to help but Adam wouldn’t have it.

But now… they’re options are severely limited and the modified weapons of the Trappers had not left Adam unscathed. His coat shows signs of burns at several spots, and there are a few smaller injuries on his hand and face that haven’t healed. Adam was supposed to have his ration this night but that obviously didn’t work out and now he’s running on fumes.

“I will look around. Keep pressure on the wound. I will see what I can find.” With hesitation, Adam turns away and starts to search the small cabin. Azar attempts to take off his coat. It’s soaking wet and he can feel the cold creeping into his limbs and bones. It’s not a good sign and he knows it. He knows, that even if there is a first aid kit… it may not change anything.

Ever since his car accident during his rebellious youth, that required him to be resuscitated, he’s felt, when his life hung in the balance. Just as he felt it, after Murphy had torn into his neck. And now… now he feels it, too.

With a lot of effort, grunts and curses, he finally rids himself of the drenched coat. He’s scared to look at his side and when he finally does, he wishes he hadn’t. It’s an angry looking, bloody mess. If it had been any other situation, leaving the spike in the wound would have been preferable but the contraption had hit him with enough force to first impale him and when throw him off. He wonders if that was the intention, to ensure that the victim would bleed and be easier to catch. It would make sense for supernatural folks, who often have an increased healing ability - something Azar severely lacks. It would weaken them but they could heal, after they were caught.

And so he pushes the coat against the exit wound and presses his hands against his abdomen, gritting his teeth hard, not to scream. He closes his eyes, trying to calm his breathing and keeping the nausea at bay and only listening to the drumming of the rain against the roof…

“Azar!” He hears his name being called but opening his eyes is hard. “C’mon, look at me, Azar!” The desperation in Adam’s voice gives him the strength to open his eyes - ever so slowly.

Adam is kneeling in front of him and Azar can literally feel some of the tension dispersing from those broad shoulders when their eyes meet.

“You have to stay awake.” He says, placing a hand on his leg. “You cannot give up.” The softness in his expression is one that Azar has become incredibly fond off and he doesn’t want to leave it behind, not if he can help it.

“I found a radio. We may be able to contact the agency.” While that certainly would be a good thing, Azar isn’t sure if that will matter. The numbness that has started to spread through his body, the fact that even lifting his head seems to be an insurmountable task, tells him that his time is limited. He doesn’t want to die, but he has to be realistic about it. And yet, he can’t bring himself to tell Adam. He’s not sure, if the vampires knows - deep down - or if his own condition and weakend state hides the truth from him.

Azar tries to get up but fails miserably. He’s too weak.

“What are you doing?” Adam asks, deep creases on his forehead.

“Going to the radio with you.” Azar responds with slurred words. When Adam shakes his head, Azar says what has to be said, even if he doesn’t want to.  
“It could be the last time I can talk to my mother.” Adam tilts his head and squeezes his eyes shut. He knows.

“Do not say that.” The expression on his face when he next looks at Azar is heartbreaking. “I cannot lose you.”

“Adam…” is all he can reply and with all his strength, he reaches for the large hand still resting on his leg. There’s no need for further words to convey their feelings.

But there is something else he needs to say.  
“I want you to drink from me.” Adam’s eyes shoot open in shock.

“No, absolutely not!” The determination behind those words is a bit annoying.

“Adam, you need to feed. Without you at full strength… there’s no chance…” If he’ll die anyway, he wants Adam to survive, to get rid of the Trappers or at least escape from them.

“You lost too much blood already. If I would drink from you…” He doesn’t finish the sentence. But the severity in those words tells Azar that Adam won’t budge. At least not now. He sighs.

“Help me up, then?” Azar eventually says and despite clear hesitation, Adam eventually does . Being lifted up doesn’t hurt as much anymore - not a good sign. And so they make their way to the other room. It’s small, like the rest of the cabin and just about fits the radio setup and two people in. Adam places Azar on the chair and after giving him one more concerned look, gets to work on the radio.

It takes a while and Azar loses track on what he is doing, only occasionally hearing Adam’s voice calling for the agency and stating his name. But then, suddenly, there’s a response.

“Adam? Thank goodness! You were due to call hours ago! What’s happening? Are you two ok?” Nate’s soft voice gives Azar some energy. It’s good hearing the others again - even if it’s one last time.

“Negative. We encountered Trappers. Azar is seriously wounded. We need medical assistance immediately and an extraction. Over.”

“Adam? Where is my son? What happened?” This time it’s Azar’s mother, Agent Balar. The fear is thick in her voice.

“He was caught in a trap and is severely injured. I am sorry, Rebecca.” It’s information he never wanted to share with the Agent again. Of that, Azar is certain. Adam has an incredibly respect for his mother and with everything, he’s likely blaming himself for what happened.

“Give me the radio.” Azar says and reaches out with a shaking hand. Adam nods and hands him the device.

“Mom?” He says and he hears a relieved sigh on the other line.

“Azar! What happened?” She cannot hide the trembling in her voice.

“Mom, I’m hurt - badly. I…” he swallows hard. “I’m not gonna make it home.” Adam stares at him with such a mournful expression, that it tightens his chest.

“No! No, you’ll be fine. Give us your location and we’ll send help!” She cannot cope with the words a mother never wants to hear.

“They won’t make it in time.” The truth. “I don’t have long and the Trappers could be here any minute.” Adam falters and sinks to his knees. Azar wants nothing more than to embrace him and tell him that everything will be alright.

“No, no, no! You don’t know that.” She wants to believe it so badly that all her experience, all her years on the job means nothing.

“Mom…” He addresses her but he looks at Adam. The green eyes shining lighter, now that they are filled with tears. He says her name but he really is talking to the man in front of him. The man he loves.  
“I don’t want to die.” He says and he feels his sight begin to be less clear, as his own eyes tear up.  
“I… I want Adam to turn me.” Adam’s head snaps up, clearly shocked at the statement.

“No!” Rebecca shouts almost immediately. “It’s too risky!”

“Don’t ask that of me.” Adam whispers only for him to hear.

“It can kill you and we don’t know how you’re blood would interfere. You can’t!”

“I’m dying, mom. I’m getting weaker and more tired by the minute. If it kills me… at least I can still save Adam and give him a chance until reinforcement arrives.”

The pleading is now in his own voice.

“And if it doesn’t… If Adam doesn’t mind the idea of me being around…” It’s foolish to think of eternity and immortality when he’s currently actually dying but he cannot help it. The idea that he would experience decades - centuries not only with the man he loves, but the friends he’s made with unit Bravo… is so very appealing.

“Azar…” His mother is now sobbing on the other end. He cannot imagine what she must be going through.

“Mom… I want your blessing. For me and for Adam.” His eyes never leave Adam. Azar knows that his emotions, along with his instincts are fighting a fierce battle inside of him. He sees the hunger and the longing but also the fear, concern and care.

“Don’t make me do this,” Adam whispers again.

“I don’t want to die in vain, Adam” he whispers back. “If you don’t want to turn me, at least drink from me. I’ll rather die giving you strength than for no reason at all.”

The thought of bleeding out, his blood spilled uselessly over this cabin and Adam getting caught, hurt or worse by the Trappers is unbearable. He can accept not being turned, he knows that it may not work to begin with… but he needs Adam to recover, needs him to be able to fight, to survive - to be safe!

Adam still shakes his head, though less vigorously than before.

“Is that really what you want?” Rebecca’s shaking voice comes through.

“It is. I don’t want my death to be meaningless… I don’t want the Trappers to win… I don’t want to lose… don’t want Adam to lose. He’s hurt, too, he needs blood.” There’s a long moment of silence but their eyes never break contact, even if it’s harder to keep them open and to hold the radio to his lips.

“Adam… I couldn’t safe my husband and I can’t safe my son. But you can give him peace…” she sobs loudly.

“Thank you, mom. I love you. And I love the others as well. Tell them that.” He too can’t hold the cracking of his voice back anymore, tears now freely running down his face.

“I love you, Azar, my baby boy…” after that, she breaks down and Azar can hear her wailing and crying and as he lowers the radio, it slips from his grasp.

“Adam…” he begins but Adam’s head whips around, towards the door.

“They found us, didn’t they?” Azar says slowly, his speech now becoming more slurred and Adam nods. “Please…” Azar begs.

Almost in slow motion, Adam gets up. He stands in silence and motionless for what feels like an eternity. But he then moves closer. For the first time since all of this went to hell, Azar can feel a smile forming on his cracked lips.

“Thank you.” His words drag. When Adam reaches him, he leans down, resting his forehead against Azar’s.

“I’m so sorry…” He says and tears soak into Azar’s bloody shirt.

“It was never your fault. None of it.” He says between slowing breaths. “Thank you and no matter what… I love you.” Despite their relationship, they never tossed those words around freely. Both feared the implications behind them, but not now. Now it is the ultimate truth - the only thing that matters.

“Meus amor aeternus…” Adam whispers and even though Azar doesn’t understand the words, he understands the meaning and he lets his head slide to the side, baring his neck.

Even though his senses are beginning to dwindle, he can feel lips placing a gentle kiss on his neck, before sharp teeth pierce his skin. And before everything fades to black, he is blessed with one more moment of bliss.

\---

Adam’s tears fall freely, as he sinks his fangs into the neck of his dying love. Nothing had prepared him for this. Nothing could describe the sorrow he feels. He wants to believe that his bite will take, that Azar will wake up again - changed but alive - but he knows the chances are low. He had lost so much blood already, was so weak… but he cannot deny him his last wish, even though he feels like he would rather die with him than to go on without him.

But he bites and he drinks and he gives him his own venom as he has asked. When the blood hits his tongue, his senses explode. Even now, as he lays dying, Azar gifts him with power beyond belief. He stops and his eyes roll into the back of his head. Adam’s wounds heal instantly, his senses so sharp, that he can hear the panting of the Trappers even through the rain and wind. No shadow can hide things from him anymore, no shrub can camouflage the Trappers that have now become lambs that are marching to their own slaughter.

His overwhelming sorrow changes to nearly uncontrolled rage. But before he gives in, he lifts Azar up and gently places him on the couch. He cannot feel a pulse, cannot hear his heart beat anymore, cannot see those dark blue eyes and that regret he feels, that pain, just fuels his rage.

The hunters would not survive this day. They would never cause this pain to anyone again. They would become the hunted. And with one last look at the body in front of him, he turns around to stalk his prey.

\---

“I am so sorry, Rebecca.” He says, his voice empty and flat. He had waited for hours, had hoped for Azar to open his eyes, wild with hunger… but he had not. He was still on the couch, just as he had placed him there.

“I will bring him home.” It’s all he can offer. To bring Azar back to his mother, to give him a funeral, to have a place where he can visit… though he doesn’t know if he can. Not for a long time… maybe never.

He ends the call, returns to the living room, steps over the bodies on the floor and picks up the shell of the man that meant everything to him. He feels so much lighter now as if something important has left Azar’s body, and with great care, he begins his march to the extraction point, holding the body close to him as if he was still alive.

He doesn’t know how he can face Rebecca or the rest of the team. Despite Azar’s last words, he is responsible. They should never have split up. He should have never taken his eyes off of him.

He continues his way down the mountain. The rain had finally stopped and at an exceptionally beautiful spot, he stops for a moment. The sun against the dark sky gives the yellow autumn leaves an almost magical glow. He knows, that Azar would have loved it and he can feel his chest tighten. He would never be able to share this with him again.

He looks down at the body in his arms. His heart stops. Dark blue pools glance up at him and the wind picks up as the leaves dance above, just as the two hearts beneath them beat as one. 

"Adam..."


End file.
